yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/165
Arapça harfli ayet metni *فَلَمَّا نَسُواْ مَا ذُكِّرُواْ بِهِ أَنجَيْنَا الَّذِينَ يَنْهَوْنَ عَنِ السُّوءِ وَأَخَذْنَا الَّذِينَ ظَلَمُواْ بِعَذَابٍ بَئِيسٍ بِمَا كَانُواْ يَفْسُقُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *165. Felemmâ nesû mâ żukkirû bihi enceynâ-lleżîne yenhevne ‘ani-ssû-i veeḣażnâ-lleżîne zalemû bi’ażâbin be-îsin bimâ kânû yefsukûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'فَلَمَّا نَسُواْ مَا ذُكِّرُواْ بِهِ أَنجَيْنَا الَّذِينَ يَنْهَوْنَ عَنِ السُّوءِ وَأَخَذْنَا الَّذِينَ ظَلَمُواْ بِعَذَابٍ بَئِيسٍ بِمَا كَانُواْ يَفْسُقُونَ' *Fe lemmâ nesû mâ zukkirû bihî enceynellezîne yenhevne anis sûi ve ahaznellezîne zalemû bi azâbin beîsin bi mâ kânû yefsukûn(yefsukûne). Artık onunla öğüt verildikleri şeyi unuttukları zaman, kötülükten men (nehy) edenleri kurtardık. Ve zulüm edenleri, fıska düşmüş olduklarından dolayı kötü bir azapla aldık (yakaladık). *'Kelime kelime anlamı' 1. fe lemmâ : artık, böylece, ...dığı zaman 2.' nesû' : unuttular 3.' mâ zukkirû' : hatırlatılan şeyi 4.' bihî' : onunla 5. enceynâ ellezîne : kurtardık ki onlar 6.' yenhevne' : nehyediyorlar (yasaklıyorlar) 7.' an es sûi' : kötülüklerden 8.' ve ahaznâ ellezîne' : ve o kimseleri yakaladık, aldık 9. zalemû : zulmettiler 10.' bi azâbin' : bir azap ile 11. beîsin : çetin, zor, fena 12.' bimâ' : şey sebebiyle 13. kânû : oldukları 14.' yefsukûne' : fıska düşüyorlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *165. Öğütçülerin öğütlerini unuttukları zaman biz de, onları kötülükten nehyedenleri kurtardık, zulmedenleriyse, emirden çıktıkları için pek şiddetli bir azaba uğrattık. Ali Bulaç Meali *165. Kendilerine hatırlatılanı unuttuklarında ise, biz de kötülükten sakındıranları kurtardık. Zulmedenleri yaptıkları fısk dolayısıyla pek zorlu bir azab ile yakaladık. Ahmet Varol Meali *165.Onlar kendilerine hatırlatılanı unuttuklarında kötülükten sakındıranları kurtardık; zulmedenleri de yoldan çıkmalarına karşılık çok çetin bir azap ile yakaladık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *165. Kendilerine yapılan öğütleri unutunca, Biz fenalıktan menedenleri kurtardık ve zalimleri, Allah'a karşı gelmelerinden ötürü şiddetli azaba uğrattık. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *165. Onlar kendilerine hatırlatılanı unutunca, biz de kötülükten alıkoymaya çalışanları kurtardık. Zulmedenleri yoldan çıkmaları sebebiyle, şiddetli bir azapla yakaladık. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *165. Onlar kendilerine yapılan uyarıları unutunca, biz de kötülükten men edenleri kurtardık, zulmedenleri de yapmakta oldukları kötülüklerden ötürü şiddetli bir azap ile yakaladık. Edip Yüksel Meali *165. Kendilerine hatırlatılanları önemsemeyip unutunca, kötülüklerle mücadele edenleri kurtardık; haksızlık edenleri de yoldan çıkmalarına karşılık olarak feci bir azap ile yakaladık. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *165. Onlar yapılan bunca nasihatı unuttukları zaman, o kötülükten sakındıranları kurtardık, o zalimleri de fena hareketlerinden dolayı şiddetli bir azaba uğrattık. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *165. Vaktaki artık edilen nasıhatleri unuttular, o kötülükten nehy edenleri necata çıkarıb o zulm edenleri yaptıkları fısıklar sebebiyle şiddetli bir azâba giriftar ettik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *165. Vaktâ ki onlar hatırlandırıldıklarını unuttular, kötülükten nehyedenleri necâta nâil ettik ve zulmedenleri de yapar oldukları fısklar sebebiyle şiddetli bir azap ile yakaladık. Muhammed Esed *165. Ve böylece, o günahkarlar kendilerine yapılan bütün uyarıları bir kenara atınca, Biz de, kötü eylemleri önlemeye çalışan (bu) kimseleri 132 kurtardık; kötülük yapmaya eğilimli olanları yaptıkları bütün o uygunsuz işlerden ötürü çok ağır bir azapla tepeledik; Suat Yıldırım *165,166. Kendilerine verilen öğütleri ve uyarıları kulak ardı edip onları bir tarafa bırakınca, içlerinden kötülükleri önlemeye çalışanları kurtarıp o zalimleri fâsıklıkları yüzünden şiddetli bir azaba uğrattık. Şöyle ki: Onlar serkeşlik edip yasakları çiğnemekte ısrar edince onlara: “Hor ve hakir maymunlar haline gelin!” diye emrettik. * Süleyman Ateş Meali *165. Ne zaman ki onlar, kendilerine hatırlatılanı unuttular, biz de kötülükten menedenleri kurtardık; zulmedenleri de, yoldan çıkmaları yüzünden çetin bir azab ile yakaladık. Şaban Piriş Meali *165. Kendilerine hatırlatılanı unuttuklarında, kötülükten men edenleri kurtarıp, zalimleri fasıklık yapmaları sebebiyle çok kötü bir ceza ile yakaladık. Ümit Şimşek Meali *165. Onlar kendilerine verilen öğütü unuttuklarında, Biz de kötülükten sakındıranları kurtardık; zulmedenleri ise, yoldan çıkmaktaki ısrarları yüzünden, şiddetli bir azapla yakaladık.(21) * dipnot *(21) O kavim içinde üç grup insan bulunduğu anlaşılıyor: kötülüğü işleyenler, kötülükten sakındıranlar, kötülüğü bizzat işlemedikleri halde ona seyirci kalanlar. Âyet, bunlar içinden, sadece sakındıranların kurtulduğunu açıkça haber veriyor ve kötülükten sakındırmanın, Allah huzurunda bir özür teşkil edeceğini bildiriyor. 3:104’e de bakınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *165. Kendilerine verilen öğüdü unuttuklarında, kötülükten alıkoyanları kurtarıp zulme sapanları, yoldan çıkmalarından ötürü, acı bir azapla yakalayıverdik. Yusuf Ali (English) *165. When they disregarded the warnings that had been given them, We rescued those who forbade Evil; but We visited the wrong-doers with a grievous punishment because they were given to transgression. M. Pickthall (English) *165. And when they forgot that whereof they had been reminded, We rescued those who forbade wrong, and visited those who did wrong with Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *165-Sonuçta o kavim, o azgın ahali Ne zaman ki, yapılan o nasihatları unuttular, hiç önem vermez, sanki hiç yapılmamış gibi hatırlarına bile getirmez oldular, işte o zaman kötülükten vazgeçirmeye çalışanları kurtardık, o zalimleri de, kötülüğü itiyad ettiklerinden dolayı çetin bir azapla yakaladık. Diğer bir mânâca; yoksullukla kıvrandıran bir azapla tuttuk muahaze ettik. Bundan sonra uslandılar mı? Hayır, aksine azdıkça azdılar, hiç bir günahtan çekinmez, hiçbir yasaktan sakınmaz, her fenalığı yapar oldular. Kendilerini engellemeye çalışanlara da düşman olup, kin duymaya başladılar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *165 Ve böylece, o günahkarlar kendilerine yapılan bütün uyarıları bir kenara atınca, Biz de, kötü eylemleri önlemeye çalışan (bu) kimseleri132 kurtardık; kötülük yapmaya eğilimli olanları yaptıkları bütün o uygunsuz işlerden ötürü çok ağır bir azapla tepeledik; dipnot *132 Lafzen, “kötülüğü yasaklayanları”. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *165. Ne zaman ki onlar kendilerine yapılan uyanları unuttular, kötülükten men edenleri kurtuluşa erdirdik ve zulmedenleri de yaptıkları kötülükler sebebiyle şiddetli bir azap ile yakaladık. *165. (Ne zaman ki onlar) O isyankâr gurup (kendilerine yapılan uyanları) iyi zatlar tarafından kendilerine verilen öğütleri terkettiler, onları hiç dinlememiş gibi bir vaziyette bulundular, artık (kötülükten men edenleri) nasihatta bulunan ve o nasîhata riâyet eden iki zümreyi (kurtuluşa eriştirdik.) onları bu güzel vazifelerinden ve kanaatlerinden dolayı azaptan koruduk. (Zulmedenleri de) Bu öğütleri kabul etmeyip balıkları avlamaya devam eden, böyle ilâhî emirlere, yasaklara muhalefette bulunup duran taifeyi de (yaptıkları kötülükleri sebebiyle) günahkâr olup itaat dairesinden çıktıkları için (şiddetli bir azap ile yakaladık.) kendilerini bir kısım belâlara, musibetlere uğrattık, tâki, bunlardan ibret alıp o yaptıkları günahları terketsinler.